


Downfall

by UbiquitousMixie



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Consensual, F/F, Incest, Mutual Masturbation, going to hell yada yada yada
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 18:01:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16837618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UbiquitousMixie/pseuds/UbiquitousMixie
Summary: Sharing a bedroom with her sister for close to a century has given Hilda more education about pleasure than she’s ever learned in a book.





	Downfall

**Author's Note:**

> This is a companion piece to my other story, "The First," though it is not required reading. This is also much filthier, and I'm totally going to burn in hell, but this ship has really exploded so at least I'll be in good company. If this isn't your jam, now would be the time to bounce.   
> Let me know what you think. Comments give me LIFE.

Sharing a bedroom with her sister for close to a century has given Hilda more education about pleasure than she’s ever learned in a book. She learned early on that she feels at her most sensual during the witching hour, and that if she starts a new romance novel a few hours prior, she can titillate her mind (and her body) once Zelda has fallen asleep. She has learned that on nights when she can’t sleep, a carefully-placed hand between her legs can bring her to a quiet, satisfying release.

She has learned even more about her sister. 

Hilda discovered at a young age that Zelda has a voracious sexual appetite. After Zelda’s dark baptism, the older witch had hastened to rid herself of her inconvenient virginity. Hilda had known as soon as it had been over; Zelda returned to their shared room, the aura of her magic pulsing with raw, intoxicating energy. It had driven Hilda mad with longing, especially to see her sister’s mussed hair and the telltale bruise at the nape of her neck. 

Hilda has also learned that Zelda has little qualms about seeking her own pleasure even with Hilda seemingly asleep in the same room. A light sleeper, Hilda’s ears strain for the quiet gasp beside her, and she will burrow a little deeper into her blankets while she watches the shadows move in the next bed over. Her ears will strain for any whisper, any whimper, any sound, and Hilda buries them deep inside herself to revisit on nights she spends alone. 

On this night, Hilda is definitely not alone. 

Zelda’s gasp hits Hilda like a bucket of ice water and her eyes snap open at the sound. The curtains are mercifully parted, giving the younger sister ample light to see exactly what is happening in the bed beside her -- and what she sees sets her aflame. 

Zelda is lying in bed, her rose gold hair fanned against her pillow. From the arched angle of her body, her ivory silk gown pulls taut against her, her breasts straining against the deep vee of fabric. Hilda’s eyes widen. She feels her throat go dry. She has never seen Zelda like this, so wanton, so completely alluring. Though Zelda is never shy about getting herself off, she always remains hidden beneath her blanket, but tonight is different. The older witch kicks down her blankets and uses her free hand to pull up the bottom of her gown, revealing bare skin and copper curls. She’s seen Zelda naked many times over her lifetime, but never like this. Hilda bites her lip hard at the sight of her. 

Shame and disgust rush over her even as arousal prickles throughout her entire body. This is her bully, her tormentor, her murderer -- but she is also _Zelds,_ her beloved sister. She was her first hero, her first kiss, her first love. She is _everything_ , and that’s why Hilda gives herself permission to look, to get drunk on the sight of her. She has never been so turned on in her life. 

Zelda gropes at her own breast as she works her fingers between her legs, and Hilda realizes that she can actually hear the press of her hand, can actually hear how wet her sister is. 

Hilda is so consumed by the sound that she barely acknowledges that her own hand has stolen beneath her nightgown until she reaches the damp patch of fabric between her legs. Hilda cannot help herself; Zelda is taking her pleasure, so why can’t she take her own? She slips beneath the elastic of her underwear and past sticky blonde curls until she reaches her swollen sex. 

Zelda is no longer bothering to be quiet; she moans as she fucks herself, and it’s all Hilda can do to stop herself from groaning in response. 

Hilda feels as though there is hellfire in her veins. She has never done this before, has never dared touch herself while Zelda does the same. She tries to restrict her movements, rubbing her clit in tight circles, but her efforts are for naught; Zelda turns to look at her then, as if knowing that Hilda will be looking back. The older witch’s pupils are blown and her lips are parted, and Hilda gasps. 

Hilda stills her hand as soon as their eyes meet, though Zelda does not. Hilda watches as Zelda’s gaze rakes over her, burning as her older sister looks for confirmation that Hilda is doing exactly the same thing. Zelda’s eyes snap back to Hilda’s, silently pleading _let me see_. 

The younger witch scissors her legs, kicking the sheets down toward the foot of the bed. She does not remove her hand from her underwear. 

Zelda, her milky pale cheeks flushed pink, nods at her, giving her permission to continue. She returns her gaze between Hilda’s legs. 

Hilda will suffer an eternity for this, but she begins to move her fingers. Zelda whimpers at the sight of her and spreads her legs wider, the heel of her palm stroking against her sex as her fingers disappear inside. Hilda’s eyelids flutter closed as she matches her tempo to her sister’s, wanting to feel what Zelda is feeling. It’s almost too much to bear, but the pleasure is swift and intense and she opens her eyes, not wanting to miss a moment of her downfall. 

They come almost in unison; Hilda wants to hold out, wants to make this wicked moment last an eternity in case it never happens again, but her orgasm hits fast and Zelda follows moments later, neither averting their eyes as they succumb to pleasure. 

“Praise Lilith,” Zelda mutters quietly. She does not cover herself right away, and Hilda watches as she strokes herself through the afterglow. When she does finally pull down her gown, Hilda composes herself, wiping her hand on her cotton gown before she wraps her sweater around her body. 

“I don’t know about you, but I feel marvelous,” Zelda says, settling herself against her pillow. Hilda can just make out the smug, satisfied smile playing at her lips. 

Hilda considers this and decides that she does, in fact, feel marvelous. She had expected shame, or guilt, or disgust, but she simply feels...sated. She feels closer to Zelda than she ever has, and she is admittedly relieved that nothing significant appears to have changed between them. 

She wonders if this is something that might happen again. She hopes it will. 

“I feel the same, sister.” 

Zelda smiles before muttering a spell to close the gap in the curtains, shutting out the light. 

“Sweet dreams, Hilda.” 

\---


End file.
